Our Little Miracle
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Alex Russo lost her parents, twin brother Max and older brother Justin in a car crash in London, England. Petunia Dursley ends up taking Alex in and Alex becomes her daughter. Alex changes everyone's lives... for the better. Dudley becomes a protective older brother, Harry becomes her best friend... and later, boyfriend, Vernon becomes the protective father. Petunia becomes a mom.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here is my new story. This one is about how Alex Russo lost her family in a car crash in London, England. Alex is nine years old as Harry is eleven. **

**Petunia and Vernon Dursley end up taking Alex in, even though they know Alex is a wizard. They hate magic, but Petunia likes Alex a lot. **

**Petunia and Vernon ended up adopting Alex at nine years old, while Harry is a Hogwarts. But Harry and Alex are able to date since they are not in any way related.**

**Chapter 1**

Nine year old twins, Maximilion Alanzo Ernesto Russo (also known as Max) and Alexandra Margarita Russo (also known as Alex), eighteen year old Justin Vincenzo Pepé Russo, Theresa and Jerry Russo are in their car on their way back from their family trip in London, England. The Russo family, besides Theresa and Jerry, are wizards. Justin's, Alex's and Max's wands are in a storage safe back at their New York home. But the Russo kids' magic is under control.

"MAX!" Justin snaps at his little brother as he tries to wake Alex up from her sleep.

"What?" Max asks looking at Justin. Alex is sitting in between her two brothers, using Justin's left shoulder as a pillow.

"Leave her alone."

"Fine." Max pouts looking out of the car window.

Alex's shoulder length brown hair is in a ponytail as she wears a light purple t-shirt, with purple shorts and brown running shoes since it is September 1st, 2002.

Alex's eyes snap open feeling the car swerve. She looks out the front window to see a car heading straight for them. Jerry laces his hand with Theresa, who both have tears in their eyes. They know it is too late.

"I love you all guys. Justin, if we don't make it take care of Alex and Max. Max, Alex, remember we love you." Theresa tells them. Justin nods wrapping his arms around Alex and Max.

Just as that car hits theirs Jerry and Theresa dead on impact. Justin's body covers Alex's and Max's. Sadly, Max's body gets crushed by the seats. Justin dies on impact, leaving Alex knocked out but still alive... barely.

~H&A~

Petunia and Vernon Dursley are on their way home after picking up their eleven year old son Dudley Dursley from school.

A car in front of them ended up swerving over into the other lane and crashes head on with the red car.

Vernon slams on the breaks and all traffic in both lanes come to a stop.

Petunia watches in shock as the red car gets slammed into the guardrail. On the outside it looks like there is no hope that anyone could make it out alive. Petunia gets out of the car and runs over to the red car.

"HELP!" Petunia hears a scream.

Petunia peers into the side window and to her surprise, she sees a young girl crying her heart out, with blood all over her shirt and a few bruises.

"Sweetie, can you hear me?" Petunia asks. She sees the girl look at her in fear.

"Help!" The girl screams again. Petunia looks at her car as Vernon climbs out of the car.

"Vernon! A little girl is trapped. She's fine!" Petunia yells at him. Vernon runs over and looks into the car for himself.

"Kid, is there anyone else alive in there?" Vernon asks.

"HELP!" The girl screams.

"Vernon, she is in shock. Punch the window and let's get her out." Petunia reasons scared for the little girl.

Vernon does what he is told and pulls out the car door.

"Sweetie, come over here to me." Petunia sees the mother and father and two boys' lifeless bodies. She holds her arms out to the girl and to her surprise; the girl reaches out to her shaking and bloody.

Petunia pulls her out of the car and they head over to their car silently.

"Vernon, hospital." Petunia orders him strictly. Vernon nods and climbs into the driver's seat.

Just as Petunia puts the girl in the backseat, the girl lets out an ear piercing scream. Petunia climbs into the back and closes the door.

"Drive." Petunia tells Vernon softly. Vernon begins to drive as Petunia puts the girl in the middle seat and buckles her up. The girl sobs as Petunia buckles up, "Dudley, water please."

Dudley pouts but hands Petunia the water bottle.

"Are you thirsty?" Petunia asks the small girl.

"Mommy?" The girl's bottom lip trembles as tears fall.

"I'm sorry sweetie." The girl wipes her tears to only discover more coming. She sniffles and takes the water gently. She drinks some of the water before passing it back to Petunia.

"Mom? Who is this?" Dudley asks gently, which is rare.

"I'm not sure Dudley." Petunia answers.

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital."

"Is she ok?"

"I'm sure she will be." Petunia rubs the girl's back soothingly, to find it is calming her to a silent state. The only thing they know that the girl isn't sleeping is her sniffling and her moving her hands to wipe tears away.

~A&H~

At the hospital, Petunia carries the girl in with Dudley following as Vernon parks the car.

"I need a doctor please." Petunia tells the front desk.

"Take a number." The lady answers dully.

"I can't, it's an emergency."

"That's what they all say."

"I'm serious. This little girl was in a car accident on the 380. Her parents and brothers died on impact. Please, we need a doctor."

The lady looks up and takes a good look at the girl before nodding and buzzing for a doctor.

A doctor immediately walks out and takes the girl from Petunia's arms.

"HELP!" The girl screams struggling out of the doctor's arms. The girl falls onto her bleeding knees and runs straight for Petunia. The girl wraps her arms around Petunia's waist and buries her face into her side.

"Shh." Petunia whispers, "Would you like me to come in with you?" Petunia asks kneeling down. The girl nods and wraps her arms around Petunia's neck.

Petunia picks her up and follows the doctor into the free room as Dudley and Vernon sits down in the waiting room.

~H&A~

A few hours later, night falls and the girl is all bandaged up. The police came and spoke to the girl, to discover her full name is Alexandra Margarita Russo; she is from New York and has no living relatives. They even found out she is nine years old.

"Alex, do you know the name of the people in the car before the accident?" The lady cop asks.

"Mom, her name was Theresa, dad, his name was Jerry, my twin brother Max, and my older brother Justin." Alex answers sitting on Petunia's lap.

"Why are you attached to this lady?" The man points at Petunia.

"She saved me." Alex whispers looking down as she swings her legs back and forth.

"How did she save you?" Alex doesn't answer.

"Look, she's tired and upset." Petunia snaps stepping in.

"Look lady, we need answers."

"And she gave them to you. Can't you see she's scared?" Alex looks up at Petunia who kisses her forehead gently.

Even though Alex has no clue who the lady is, she somehow became attached to her. The lady saved her from the car. She took her to the hospital and comforted her. It may seem unreal, but Alex knows it happens.

Alex tunes out the argument that is currently occurring, but Alex hears some words she knows the meaning of. Police check, home, adoption.

The police walk out of the room, to only come back in with forms. As Petunia signs them Alex sees her name on one and looks at it. Adoption forms for: Alexandra Margarita Russo.

Alex looks at Petunia to see her smile.

"Don't worry sweetie, you're coming home." Petunia whispers signing the last form.

Alex has to admit, the England adoption system maybe faster than the American one.

**I know that was fast but it's my choice on how fast I want it to be. : )**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

_Alex tunes out the argument that is currently occurring, but Alex hears some words she knows the meaning of. Police check, home, adoption._

_The police walk out of the room, to only come back in with forms. As Petunia signs them Alex sees her name on one and looks at it. Adoption forms for: __Alexandra Margarita Russo__._

_Alex looks at Petunia to see her smile._

"_Don't worry sweetie, you're coming home." Petunia whispers signing the last form._

_Alex has to admit, the England adoption system maybe faster than the American one._

_Now:_

Petunia carries the now sleeping nine year old Alex into the house as Vernon and Dudley follow. It is 9pm and no one has eaten since lunch at noon.

"Alex, time to wake up." Petunia whispers into Alex's ear.

"Hmm?" Alex hums tiredly.

"When did you last eat?"

"'unch."

"When was lunch?"

"'oon."

Petunia rubs Alex's back as the girl slowly wakes up. Dudley heads upstairs to get into his pjs as Vernon goes and sits on the couch. Petunia walks into the kitchen and puts Alex on the counter.

"What would you like for dinner sweetie?" Petunia asks her adopted daughter.

Alex's brown eyes light up and becoming aware of everything.

"Hotdogs?" Alex asks excited.

"Well it is fast." Petunia kisses Alex's forehead and begins to make Alex's dinner request.

~H&A~

After dinner is cooked, Petunia helps Alex off the counter and Alex carries her dinner plate to the table. She stands on her tippy toes and puts it on the table as Petunia puts her's and Vernon's down before placing Dudley's on the table.

"Boys! Dinner!" Petunia calls out as she watches Alex pulls herself up on the chair. Petunia mentally smiles at Alex's cuteness since she is short for her age, and looks more like a seven year old, then a nine year old.

As they eat dinner, Petunia could see Alex's eyes droop. Petunia looks at the clock to see it is 11pm.

"Vernon, can you do the dishes? I'm going to take Alex up to our room, to sleep until we get her bedroom ready."

"Ok honey." Vernon stands up as Dudley walks out of the kitchen and heads straight to bed. Petunia takes Alex's hand and leads her up to her room.

In the bedroom Petunia closes the door as Alex walks to the bed and jumps so her knees are on the bed and moves so she is sitting on the bed with her legs dangling. Alex rubs her eyes and lets out a yawn as Petunia pulls out one of her t-shirts.

"I'll take you out shopping tomorrow so we can get you some clothes and everything." Petunia whispers as Alex takes off her clothes and puts on the t-shirt.

"Teddy?" Alex whispers crawling to the pillows in bare feet. Alex pulls the blankets down and crawls under.

"Do you sleep with a teddy?" Petunia asks Alex softly as she picks up Alex's shorts, socks and t-shirt. Alex nods.

"Nightlight."

Petunia smiles gently and kisses Alex's forehead.

"I'll go ask Dudley for one and we can leave the bathroom light on." Petunia turns on the bathroom light that is joined up to the master bedroom. Alex snuggles under the blankets with a frown. Tears build up in her brown eyes and she remembers the accident.

Petunia soon returns with a teddy bear and sees Alex still awake and crying. Petunia puts the bear on the bed and gets in her pjs before crawling in behind Alex, and so she is in the middle.

Petunia hands Alex the bear and hugs her close to her. Alex turns around and hugs the bear close to her and feels the safety that she needs.

~A&H~

The next day at 10am, Alex is walking downstairs and sees the mail on the floor. Alex picks them up and carries them to the kitchen. She puts them on the table and walks out of the kitchen. On her way out of the kitchen, she sees a piece of cloth sticking out from under the cupboard under the stairs.

Alex kneels down and pulls on it. When it doesn't move, Alex unlocks the cupboard to see a mattress, army soldiers and some random pieces of clothing.

"What are you doing?" Alex looks to the right to see Vernon.

"What's that?" Alex asks pointing to the room.

Without an answer, Vernon pushes Alex in and locks the door. Alex's eyes widen as she sits in the dark. Alex begins to bang on the door terrified and beginning to cry and finding it hard to breathe.

"MOMMY!" Alex screams at the top of her lungs. She hears running footsteps on the stairs and the lock clip off. Light fills the room and Petunia picks her up immediately. Alex sobs into her neck as she rocks her side to side, hushing her.

"Shh, sweetie, you're ok." Petunia hears Dudley's cough and sees him on the stairs. Petunia narrows her eyes and walks into the kitchen where Vernon is reading the newspaper, "Why?"

Vernon looks up at her.

"Why did you lock her in the cupboard?!" Petunia snaps.

"She was snooping around." Vernon answers simply.

"She doesn't know any better Vernon. She hasn't lived here before. We just brought her home yesterday. And I bet anything, she asked you what it was before you put her in there. I told you last night she is scared of the dark."

Vernon looks down, and just like that, Petunia knows she is right.

"If you lay a hand on her again Vernon, I will never forgive you for it." Petunia hears Alex sniffle and walks over to the pantry and grabs her Shreddies. Petunia puts Alex on the counter like last night but Alex whimpers and reaches out to her.

Petunia kisses her forehead and shakes her head.

"Sweetie, I won't be able to get your breakfast ready if I'm holding you." Petunia forces herself to turn away as Alex's bottom lip trembles.

Alex reaches forward to scratch her leg, but all of a sudden falls off the counter with a bang.

At the sound, Petunia turns around to see Alex crying on the floor. She picks her up as Dudley runs into the room. Dudley glares at Vernon and rushes over to Petunia.

"Alex, where does it hurt?" Petunia asks as Dudley stands next to them.

"Knee." Alex answers between hiccups. Dudley kisses Alex's right knee then her left before bouncing back at forth.

Alex giggles wiping her tears away. Petunia smiles putting Alex on the floor carefully.

"Dudley, Alex's clothes are in the dryer, could you get them?" Dudley nods and walks out to get Alex's clothes as Alex turns to Petunia, "Go sit at the table sweetie. Same seat as last night."

Alex limps over to the table and climbs into her seat. She sits on her feet as Petunia puts her food on the table. Alex begins to eat her breakfast, keeping her eyes down as Petunia puts Dudley's on the table before taking her seat and beginning to eat her's.

Dudley arrives three minutes later carrying Alex's clothes in.

~H&A~

Time passes before June arrives. Vernon hates Alex with a passion while Dudley and Petunia loves her to death and are protective of her. Alex has her own room, which used to be the family computer room. Vernon ended up taking Dudley's second bedroom away and making it a bedroom for his wizard nephew that he hates just as much as Alex.

It is the day that the nephew comes home from going to boarding school.

Alex has told Petunia a secret, which scared her at the start but quickly got used to it. Alex told Petunia she is a wizard. Alex used magic to change her room from purple to red, then back to purple as proof. Petunia smiled and on the inside, freaked out for three days, but decided Alex couldn't have stopped it if she tried.

Petunia carries Alex to the platform where they are waiting for Harry Potter, Petunia's and Vernon's eleven year old nephew.

"Where did Harry go?" Alex asks Petunia is a whisper.

"He went to boarding school." Vernon answers in a snarl. Dudley waits patiently and asks Petunia if he and Alex could go play. Petunia puts Alex on the ground and Dudley takes Alex's hand in his before they run off together, not too far away.

Petunia watches Alex and Dudley. Alex is wearing a yellow t-shirt with light blue jeans. Dudley is wearing a red t-shirt with black shorts. Alex's hair is in a ponytail and bounces as she runs.

"BOY!" Vernon shouts seeing Harry step through with a red head boy and a girl with brown hair.

Harry waves at the two people before pushing his trolley over.

"Petunia, go get Dudley and the twit." Vernon rolls his eyes walking away. Petunia shakes her head with a sigh.

"Uhm... Aunt Petunia, who is he talking about?" Harry asks.

"While you were gone, we adopted this nine year old girl. She lost all of her family right before her eyes. The car in front of us crashed into the family's car. Her older brother saved her life." Petunia looks down at Harry, "She is not related to you in any way shape of form. She is and always will have her last name."

Petunia leads Harry over to Alex and Dudley. Alex's back is to Petunia and gasps when Petunia picks her up. Alex looks at Petunia and smiles immediately.

"Alex, this is Harry. Harry this is Alex." Petunia introduces as Dudley surprisingly takes Harry's trolley and takes it outside to the car as Petunia and Harry walks.

"I recognize you from somewhere. I think you are in a book back at my old house. Your last name is Potter right?" Alex asks.

"Yes." Harry nods. Alex snaps her fingers and points at him.

"That's right. You survived that killing curse from wartface." Alex smiles.

"How do you know? You're a muggle." Harry asks.

"She's an American wizard." Petunia explains as Alex begins to hum.

"She's a witch?" Petunia nods with a smile on her face.

"Her magic is under control."

"What's a muggle?" Alex asks confused. When she was humming, she was trying to figure out what muggle means.

"Non-magic folk." Harry answers as they walk out into the sun. Petunia puts Alex on the ground after they stop next to the car. Alex stands in front of Harry and begins to jump.

"HA!" Jump, "I'm." Jump, "Taller." Jump, "Than." Jump, "You!"

**Please review. And I hoped you liked it. And yes this is another Alex/Harry story, which explains why I made Petunia tell Harry that they are not related or anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

"_She's an American wizard." Petunia explains as Alex begins to hum._

"_She's a witch?" Petunia nods with a smile on her face._

"_Her magic is under control."_

"_What's a muggle?" Alex asks confused. When she was humming, she was trying to figure out what muggle means._

"_Non-magic folk." Harry answers as they walk out into the sun. Petunia puts Alex on the ground after they stop next to the car. Alex stands in front of Harry and begins to jump._

"_HA!" Jump, "I'm." Jump, "Taller." Jump, "Than." Jump, "You!"_

_Now:_

As soon as they arrive to the Dursley house, Alex runs up to the front door as Vernon and Harry gets Harry's trunk out along with his owl. Vernon unlocks the door as he glares at Alex. Alex has learned to ignore him completely and would only listen to Petunia and Dudley.

As the door opens, Alex skips upstairs to her bedroom.

"You have your own bedroom upstairs boy. Dudley's second room." Vernon tells him stiffly.

Harry heads up to the room and opens the door to see his bed, lamp, closet and desk. Harry puts his owl in the corner to see a door in the corner, near his desk open.

"Hi!" Alex waves happily.

"Hi." Harry smiles as he closes his bedroom door, "Come in."

Alex steps into the room and walks over to his bed. She sits down on the bed, happy that she grew since September. She no longer has to jump to get on the high beds or climb to get on her tall chair.

"Do you like it here?" Harry asks sitting down next to her.

"It's not too bad. Vernon scares me, but Petunia is nice. Dudley is funny." Alex smiles, "But I miss my home." Alex frowns, "Mom and dad weren't wizards. Well... dad gave up his powers to be with mom. Justin, Max and I were the wizards of the family."

"May I ask what happened?" Harry asks softly.

"Car accident. Justin saved me and tried to save Max, but the car crushed Max. I was pressed between the seat and Justin. The car was pinned between the car that hit us and the guardrail." Alex sniffles as a tear rolls down her cheek, "I try to forget, but it comes back at night. In the day, I put on an act like everything is fine and I'm over it. Petunia sees through the act, but Dudley and Vernon don't. Vernon hates me. Dudley says I'm his little sister and he's my protective older brother." Alex smiles weakly, "To be honest, I'm happy Dudley doesn't use big words. That way, he doesn't remind me of Justin. Justin used big words."

Harry waits for Alex's to calm down a little.

"So how old are you?" Alex looks over at Harry.

"I'm nine. I turn ten on July 16th. Full birthday information, July 16th 1994." Alex answers.

"That's the day before my birthday. I'm turning twelve on July 17th. Full birthday information, July 17th 1992." Alex rolls her eyes.

"That's just plain creepy."

"Will you be coming to Hogwarts when you turn eleven?" Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"I dunno. I'm American, you have to remember that. What house are you in at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor." Harry smiles.

"Can you tell me about your school year?"

"Sure."

Harry begins to tell Alex all about Hogwarts.

As Harry tells her, Petunia is in Alex's room, leaning in the doorway. She smiles happy that her nephew and foster daughter are getting along. Yes, Petunia adopted Alex, but kept her name the same. On the sheets it said that she could have changed Alex's last name, or to keep it the same. She kept it the same, because she wants Alex to remember who she really is.

People say that Petunia isn't nice, it's an act. Petunia always wanted a daughter. Her wish came true... and it is in the form of nine year old Alex Russo.

~H&A~

July 16th arrives, as Alex is fast asleep and Harry, Dudley and Petunia are in the kitchen. Petunia bought Alex clothes, school supplies and some jewelry. Dudley bought Alex a few stuff animals and today is the day; he is going to tell Alex she can keep the bear that he lent her since her first night. Finally, Harry has her presents upstairs. It involves Hogwarts. Harry is giving Alex a Hogwarts pin along with a Gryffindor pin.

Harry hears the mail slide through the mail slot and walks over to the door as Petunia puts the cake on the table. Harry picks up the mail and sees almost every single one is for Vernon or Petunia. Harry's eyes land on the last one.

_Ms. A Russo  
The Third Bedroom,  
4 Private Drive,  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

Harry bites his lip and walks into the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asks looking at the back of the letter to see the Hogwarts crest.

"Yes Harry?" Petunia asks turning from the cake to him.

"Alex has a Hogwarts letter."

Petunia takes the letter from Harry and opens it.

_Dear Ms. A Russo,_

_We are pleased to inform you that even though you are an American wizard you will be joining us here at Hogwarts next year after your eleventh birthday._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Petunia sighs in relief.

"She's going to Hogwarts with you next year Harry." Petunia explains.

"Huh?" The three of them turns to the door to see Alex rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Harry, Dudley and Petunia calls and begins to sing the song.

At end of the song, Vernon walks into the kitchen as Alex hugs them all happily.

Vernon sees the ten presents on the table and rolls his eyes.

"Why waste money on this twit?" Vernon scoffs.

Alex's mouth falls open as tears fill her eyes. Petunia shakes her head.

"Get out. I do not want to see you around here for a week. Now get out." Petunia orders. Vernon storms out of the house and the front door slams shut. Petunia turns to Alex to see tears falling. Petunia picks Alex off of the ground and hugs her close, "Ignore him. He's just an idiot."

"Why does he hate me?" Alex sniffles.

"I don't know." Dudley and Harry join the hug before they get Alex to open the presents and they eat cake for breakfast.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**anonimous- I know Harry's birthday is actually July 31st, 1991. I'm just trying to make the story slightly more original than following the book series, or the small changes the movies have made. It will be easier for when I edit the story to get it published.**

**krikanalo- I actually just had Alex bring up that question in Chapter 20. I hope you don't mind waiting that long to get an answer.**

**JediWizard42- I never liked Vernon either. I guess you will be pleased in the future chapters when something happens.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews.**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

"_Get out. I do not want to see you around here for a week. Now get out." Petunia orders. Vernon storms out of the house and the front door slams shut. Petunia turns to Alex to see tears falling. Petunia picks Alex off of the ground and hugs her close, "Ignore him. He's just an idiot."_

"_Why does he hate me?" Alex sniffles._

"_I don't know." Dudley and Harry join the hug before they get Alex to open the presents and they eat cake for breakfast._

_Now:_

Three days later it is Saturday, July 19th, 2003. Alex is sitting on her bed reading her Hogwarts letter that is telling her she will be going to Hogwarts next year.

She puts the letter on her bedside table and sighs. Alex stands up and looks out her bedroom window that overlooks the backyard.

Alex scoffs and begins to make her way out of her room. She is home alone because Petunia and Dudley had something to do as Vernon went to work. Harry is at the park to think and Alex didn't want to go.

She walks to Harry's door and opens it. Alex's eyes land on a red book on Harry's bed and she walks over to it. Alex picks it up and opens the cover. On the first page is a picture of Harry as a baby and a lady and a man.

"That's my mom Lily and my dad James." Alex jumps and turns to see Harry looking over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Alex whispers, "There's nothing else to do and–"

Harry cuts her off.

"It's ok Alex. Would you like to look through my photo album with me? There are pictures of my friends and everything." Harry offers with a smile.

"Ok." Alex smiles in relief that Harry's not mad. They sit down on Harry's bed and Alex puts the book on both their laps. Alex rests her head on Harry's shoulder and looks at the pages.

The first picture is Harry as a baby with Lily and James. The next is of a guy with red hair, a girl with curly brown hair and Harry.

"That's my best friend Ron Weasley." Harry points at the red head, "And that's my best friend Hermione Granger." Harry points at the girl. Harry flips the page there's a picture of Hermione alone. The next page is a picture of Hedwig, Harry's owl.

Alex flips the page and there are no other pictures.

"I will be collecting pictures from every year." Harry explains. Alex looks up at the twelve year old with a smile on her face.

"That means I get something to look at when you come back?" Alex asks hopeful.

"Yes." Harry smiles. He closes the book and picks up a camera Ron sent him. He turns to Alex, "Smile and say cheese."

Alex smiles.

"Sardines." Harry laughs and takes a picture. Alex's hair is wavy and goes to her elbows. She is wearing a pink muscle shirt and jean shorts. Alex laughs before falling face down on the bed.

The picture comes out and Harry looks at it. It's Alex saying 'sardines' before laughing and laying face down on the bed.

Harry opens the photo album and puts the picture in and writing '_Ten year old Alex Russo, July 19__th__, 2003. Alex saying "Sardines"_' in a black marker.

Alex looks over his shoulder as he writes and rolls her eyes giggling.

"That's a keeper." Alex grins. Harry looks at Alex putting down the book and marker. He puts his hands on her waist as Alex stands on his bed. He begins to tickle her and Alex bursts into laughter and falls onto her back.

~H&A~

The night Harry lays in his bed thinking about Alex. He is happy that he got Alex into a happy mood instead of being upset and bored.

In Alex's room Alex sits up screaming.

"MOM! DAD! MAX! JUSTIN! NO!" Alex screams at the top of her lungs.

Petunia runs into Alex's room and shushes Alex. Alex sobs and wraps her arms around Petunia's neck and sobs into her shoulder. Harry and Dudley watches from the doorway both feeling helpless.

Petunia lifts Alex off her bed and carries Alex to her room silently.

In Petunia's room, she lays Alex on her bed as Dudley walks in carrying the teddy bear and Harry walks in carrying Alex's purple nightlight. Dudley hands Petunia the bear as Harry plugs the nightlight in before both boys walk out.

No words are spoken.

For the rest of that night Alex sleeps in Petunia's arms hugging the bear close to her.

One thought runs through Dudley's, Harry's and Petunia's minds.

_The anniversary is coming. How can they help make it easier on Alex?_

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

_In Petunia's room, she lays Alex on her bed as Dudley walks in carrying the teddy bear and Harry walks in carrying Alex's purple nightlight. Dudley hands Petunia the bear as Harry plugs the nightlight in before both boys walk out._

_No words are spoken._

_For the rest of that night Alex sleeps in Petunia's arms hugging the bear close to her._

_One thought runs through Dudley's, Harry's and Petunia's minds._

_The anniversary is coming. How can they help make it easier on Alex?_

_Now:_

Alex walks to the park with Dudley and his friends; Piers, Dennis, Gordon, Malcolm and Yvonne. She skips a head of the group slightly.

"Alex." Alex turns around to see Dudley smirking and pointing to the right. She looks to see that she skipped passed the park. Alex walks over, through the gate and runs to the swings.

"Who is she again?" Dennis asks Dudley.

"My foster sister." Dudley answers looking at the group.

"Why is she here? I thought we were going to beat up a nine year old?" Malcolm questions.

"Mom asked me to take her to the park."

"But why?" Yvonne whines.

"Alex is my little sister guys. Just leave it." Dudley snaps and makes his way over to Alex.

~A&H~

After the park, Dudley takes Alex out for ice cream with Piers and Dennis. Gordon, Malcolm and Yvonne went home for lunch.

Alex jumps up and down in the line up to get ice cream.

"May I have chocolate ice cream?" Alex asks Dudley continuing to jump up and down.

"No problem." Dudley smiles at his little sister's hyperness.

"I'll have vanilla." Piers grins.

"I'll have strawberry." Dennis tells Dudley since he is the one paying.

"And I'll get maple walnut."

As they walk out eating their ice creams, Dudley holds Alex's hand. Piers is walking on Alex's right as Dennis walks on Dudley's left.

Dudley finishes his ice cream first then Piers, Dennis and finally Alex. Alex's face is covered in chocolate. They arrive to Dennis' house who gives Alex a hug before leaving. Next is Piers. Piers gives Alex a hug before leaving as well.

As they arrive to their house, Dudley sees Vernon walking up to the house and walking in after opening the door. The door slams shut and Alex lets out a small whimper.

Dudley turns to Alex and gives her a hug.

"Shh, everything will be ok." Dudley whispers.

Dudley doesn't like Harry, but he likes Alex. There is something about Alex that makes Dudley want to protect Alex to the ends of the earth.

Dudley walks Alex up to the house and opens the door.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO ABANDON HER!" Dudley and Alex hears Petunia scream.

"IF WE DON'T ABANDON HER THEN JUST LOCK HER IN HER ROOM WHEN MR. AND MRS. MASON ARRIVE!" Vernon screams back.

Dudley looks down at Alex to see relief and fear in her eyes.

"Come with me." Dudley whispers and pulls Alex to the kitchen where Vernon and Petunia are shouting at each other.

The shouting stops as soon as they see Dudley and Alex walk in.

"Who are Mr. and Mrs. Mason?" Dudley asks Vernon.

"Mr. Mason is the man in charge at my work and if this dinner tomorrow runs smoothly then I will be getting promoted." Vernon answers his son.

As Vernon spoke Alex took baby steps away from him and to Petunia. Once close enough Alex wraps her arms around Petunia and hides in her arms. Petunia feels her shirt get a little wet, and just like that she picks Alex up off the ground and carries her outside but not without snapping at Vernon.

"We are not abandoning her, nor am I locking her in her room when Mr. and Mrs. Mason come. They are going to meet her because Alex is as a part of our family as Dudley is. Harry will be in his room but Alex will take up his food. I do not know if Harry's magic is under control or not which is the reason I agreed for Harry to be in his room."

Outside Alex is wiping her tears away.

"Why? Why did Vernon want you to abandon me?" Alex asks as her bottom lip trembles, "Why does he hate me? I didn't do anything wrong did I? I promise I will be good. I'll go to bed on time. I won't play if I have to. I will be in my room and stay quiet." At the end of her sentence Alex lets out a sob. Petunia hugs Alex close to her and rubs her back.

"Shh, honey. You did nothing wrong at all. You already go to bed on time. You are a kid and obviously allowed to run around and play. You are already quiet as a mouse. Vernon doesn't like you because I put all my attention on you, because children need the attention. Dudley and Harry don't need attention anymore and Vernon liked that." Petunia pulls back slightly to look Alex in the eye, "Alex, nothing and no one will ever make me abandon you. I don't care if Vernon doesn't like you. He will get over it in time. You are the daughter I always wanted even if what made you apart of this family was bad. I don't care that you are a wizard. I wouldn't care if you liked girls or guys or both. You will always be a member of this family and I love you."

"I love you too Petunia." Alex wraps her arms around Petunia's neck and just cries to let out all her other worries, fears and how she feels about Vernon.

~H&A~

The next day, Petunia walks into Alex's bedroom and walks over to Alex's closet as Alex sleeps hugging the bear tightly and her purple nightlight on. It is 7:30am and tonight Mr. and Mrs. Mason are coming over. Tomorrow Harry will be getting his Hogwarts letter then have to go and get his school supplies.

She opens Alex's closet and pulls out a purple knee length dress, black pantyhose and purple flats.

Petunia lays them on the bed and turns the nightlight off before shaking Alex awake.

Alex's eyes open as she groans.

"Mom?" Petunia's eyes widen in shock, sure Alex called her 'mommy' when Vernon locked her in the cabinet under the stairs, but this is the first time Alex ever called her mom. Alex rolls over so she is looking at Petunia, "Mom." Alex raises her arms to Petunia and she picks Alex up, "Morning mom."

"Morning Alex." Petunia smiles still shocked, but not in her silent state. She kisses Alex's forehead.

"What's going on today mom?"

"Well, we have the dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Mason." Alex shrugs her shoulders as Petunia sits down on Alex's bed with Alex on her lap, "Let's get you in the dress because Vernon would like to rehearse what we are going to do." Alex frowns as she takes off her nightgown and Petunia pulls the dress over Alex's head. Once the dress is on, Petunia helps Alex into the pantyhose and into the purple flats.

Petunia then stands up and grabs Alex's hairbrush before brushing Alex's hair and leaving it down and clips Alex's bangs back with a butterfly clip.

They walk downstairs, where they eat breakfast and all day Vernon repeats what they are doing over and over again.

Dudley is going to greet Mr. and Mrs. Mason at the door and escort Mrs. Mason to the living room.

Petunia will show them around the house and as Alex calls her, a waitress.

Alex will be bringing food and drinks back and forth with Petunia and will be carrying the cake in to them.

**Please review. Next chapter Dobby comes in!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

"_Well, we have the dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Mason." Alex shrugs her shoulders as Petunia sits down on Alex's bed with Alex on her lap, "Let's get you in the dress because Vernon would like to rehearse what we are going to do." Alex frowns as she takes off her nightgown and Petunia pulls the dress over Alex's head. Once the dress is on, Petunia helps Alex into the pantyhose and into the purple flats._

_Petunia then stands up and grabs Alex's hairbrush before brushing Alex's hair and leaving it down and clips Alex's bangs back with a butterfly clip._

_They walk downstairs, where they eat breakfast and all day Vernon repeats what they are doing over and over again._

_Dudley is going to greet Mr. and Mrs. Mason at the door and escort Mrs. Mason to the living room._

_Petunia will show them around the house and as Alex calls her, a waitress._

_Alex will be bringing food and drinks back and forth with Petunia and will be carrying the cake in to them._

_Now:_

Alex hears banging upstairs as she is sitting next to Petunia on the couch.

"What's that?" Mr. Mason asks.

"Oh, it's just the cat." Vernon lies.

"I didn't know you had a cat." Mrs. Mason comments. Alex bites her bottom lip and when everyone's attention is away from her, Alex stands up.

"I need to go to the washroom, I will be right back." Alex walks out of the living room before running up the stairs. She follows the bangs and unlocks Harry's door silently. She opens the door in time to see Harry stuff an elf thingy with a big head in his closet, "What is that?"

Alex steps into Harry's room and closes the door.

"Thankfully it's only you." Harry whispers and opens the closet door.

"What is that?" Alex repeats pointing to the elf thingy with the big head.

The elf thingy looks at Alex.

"I'm Dobby the house elf." Dobby answers. Alex raises an eyebrow.

"What's a house elf?"

Harry steps in before Dobby could answer her.

"Give me my letters Dobby." Harry holds his hand out and before anyone could react, Dobby runs out of the room with Harry's letters in hand. Harry chases Dobby down the stairs with Alex running after them.

Alex stops in her spot at the entrance of the living room, to see the cake floating over Mrs. Mason's head. Harry is next to Alex and the two of them quietly makes their way over to the cake in hope to grab it out of thin air.

Petunia's eyes widen and quickly shake her head at Alex and Harry.

That next second the cake crashes on Mrs. Mason's head.

Alex stands behind the couch in shock as her scared terrified eyes lands on Vernon's angry eyes. If looks could kill, Alex would be dead over a million times.

~H&A~

Harry runs up to his room and slams his door shut as Vernon escorts Mr. and Mrs. Mason out of the house.

As soon as they are gone Vernon grabs Alex roughly and lifts her off the ground.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon shouts as Petunia and Dudley runs over.

Alex cries out in pain and fear. She struggles in his arms and just as Petunia tries to grab her, Vernon throws Alex into the wall.

"ALEX!" Petunia and Dudley cry. They run over but in response, Alex gets up and runs into the kitchen then through the backdoor crying. Petunia runs after Alex as Dudley stops and turns to Vernon who has a smirk.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Dudley screams storming over.

"Get up to your room Dudley. I do not want to see you for the rest of the night." And just like that Vernon walks up to his bedroom after locking Harry's bedroom door.

~A&H~

Her feet hit the ground roughly as sobs escape her mouth and tears blur her vision. Her hair bounces behind her as she keeps running and running, panting.

"ALEX!" Alex hears Petunia shout after her. Alex ignores her as rain begins to fall from the black sky. Her vision gets blurrier, causing her to lose her footing and she hits the pavement hard.

Alex sobs loudly curling into a ball.

As soon as Alex hits the ground, Petunia runs faster to her. Petunia kneels down next to Alex and lifts her into her arms.

"Shh baby girl. I told you before that you are my daughter and will never abandon or kick you out." Petunia whispers stroking Alex's hair. To Petunia's shock, Alex wraps her arms around her neck and when she stands up Alex's legs wrap around her waist.

On the way home Alex cries in Petunia's shoulder.

~H&A~

At the house, Petunia opens the door and closes it softly. She takes Alex into the kitchen where she cleans Alex's bleeding hands and knees, and a scratch on her chin. Once done, Petunia kisses Alex's forehead before picking her up and they go upstairs. Petunia arrives to her room to see Vernon lying in their bed reading a book.

"Get out!" Petunia snaps at him. Vernon looks up and chuckles.

"Why would I do that? All you are is a housewife. You have no income. I'm the man of the house and I work. So if you try that again, it won't work." Vernon narrows his eyes.

"Then sleep on the couch! I don't want you anywhere near Alex, Dudley or Harry." Petunia glares, "If you don't I will report you for child abuse."

Vernon sits up, puts down his book and storms out of the bedroom. Petunia hears Vernon's feet stomp down the stairs before she sighs and carries Alex to her room and grabs her nightgown, nightlight and teddy.

She walks back to her room and walks into the connected bathroom. She puts Alex on the floor to only have her jump back into her arms and tighten her grip on Petunia's neck.

"Shh honey, I just need to put you down so I can turn on the water for the nice warm bath to get you warm." Alex shakes her head and buries her face in Petunia's neck.

"No." Petunia kneels down on the ground and turns the water on. She gets it on the right temperature for Alex and forces Alex away gently. She takes Alex's shoes, pantyhose and dress off before taking the clip out. She picks Alex up and puts her in the bathtub.

When Petunia stands up, Alex lets out a whimper and raises her arms up to her. Petunia bites her lip and walks over to the cabinet near the bathtub and grabs a towel. When she turns back to Alex, she sees her standing up and trying to climb out of the tub that has tall sides that goes to Alex's stomach.

"ALEX NO!" Petunia shouts as Alex slips and falls backward. Petunia catches Alex in time but falls into the tub herself. The water splashes everywhere getting both of them soaked.

After a few minutes to get calm, Alex turns to Petunia scared.

"I... I'm s... sorry m... mommy." Alex cries letting tears fall. Petunia pulls Alex into a hug and just holds her.

"It's perfectly fine sweetie. Just don't do that again. If I didn't catch you, you would have got seriously hurt." Alex nods in Petunia's shoulder and lets Petunia climb out of the tub before they both have a shared bath on Alex's request. Alex's fears grow and she won't be leaving Petunia's side for a long, long time.

What will happen when Alex has to go to school with Dudley when Harry goes to Hogwarts?

**And that's the chapter. In the next chapter is the continuation of this one. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews to Chapter 5:**

**Jazzy93- Aww, thank you. That is so sweet of you. Once this story is over, I will be posting a story of Alex and Justin as Lupin's children. I won't mention anything else because there will be twists. Honestly, from the two to three chapters I have written so far, it's one of my best.**

**Selenator- I honestly have no idea how many chapters this story will have. I am currently writing chapter 24 right now and it takes place in Goblet of Fire.**

**Sakura Lisel- Thank you for pointing out the car accident. I was meaning to change that AFTER I posted chapter 4. When I go through for editing and everything to make it original, to publish it, I will make sure to fix that up. Thank you for letting me know, which in my case, a reminder!**

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

"_I... I'm s... sorry m... mommy." Alex cries letting tears fall. Petunia pulls Alex into a hug and just holds her._

"_It's perfectly fine sweetie. Just don't do that again. If I didn't catch you, you would have got seriously hurt." Alex nods in Petunia's shoulder and lets Petunia climb out of the tub before they both have a shared bath on Alex's request. Alex's fears grow and she won't be leaving Petunia's side for a long, long time._

_What will happen when Alex has to go to school with Dudley when Harry goes to Hogwarts?_

_Now:_

Alex is curled in a ball hugging Petunia tightly. The teddy is in-between them with Alex's head on Petunia's stomach. At around 2am a week after the dinner, Alex hears a car engine and slowly opens her eyes. She yawns and rubs her eyes weakly. She hears a clang, and crawls out of the bed. She walks to her room, turning on the big light. She walks to the door that connects her's and Harry's rooms together and opens the door.

There is Harry packing his trunk and a car flying next to his window.

"Where are you going?" Alex asks tiredly. Harry turns around rapidly and sees Alex.

"My best friend and his brothers are here to take me to his house since Uncle Vernon locked me in here and to not let me go back to Hogwarts." Harry answers.

Alex nods and closes the door after walking into his room. She helps him pack his things quickly as Ron hooks a hook to the bars on Harry's window.

"Now." Harry whispers to them. The car drives yanking the bars off Harry's window along with the window's glass. The car turns so the trunk is to the window and Harry and Alex push Harry's trunk into the trunk of the car.

They hear Vernon's feet on the stairs and Alex quickly grabs Hedwig as Harry climbs into the car.

Alex climbs onto Harry's desk that he moved to be at his window and passes Ron the cage.

"See you when I come back Alex! I will write to you during the school year!" Harry calls as the car flies into the night. Alex waves with a smile as the door slams open. Alex jumps and turns around to see Vernon storming up to her. He grabs her by the hair and lifts her up so her feet can't reach the ground or the desk.

Alex's hands grabs Vernon's wrist tightly as she cries out in pain.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Vernon screams into her face. Alex whimpers and hears Petunia's running feet followed by Dudley's.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Petunia shouts. As Petunia runs to help Alex, Vernon throws Alex out the window.

Alex screams in fear and lands in the bush below Harry's window. She feels the glass from Harry's window dig into her legs and arms along with the hook that Ron used to remove the bars. The hook scratches the skin below Alex's ear but nothing serious. She lets her tears fall as Dudley runs out the door of the backyard as Petunia screams at Vernon after sending Dudley down to get Alex.

"Are you ok?" Dudley asks worriedly as he helps Alex up.

"No." Alex cries. Dudley picks Alex up and carries her into the house. They hear the front door slam and sees Petunia rush into the kitchen.

"We are moving in with my parents for awhile." Petunia tells them as she takes Alex off of Dudley, who was reaching for her. Alex sobs into Petunia's shoulder as Dudley runs to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

~A&H~

It has been a week since Harry left. Alex, Dudley and Petunia have been living with Petunia's parents and Petunia told them that Alex is a witch. They were surprised but in a good way. Alex has taken a liking to Petunia's parents, who lives an hour from the house.

It is Alex's first day of school and Alex gets into her school uniform with Petunia's help. It is 6:30am, and Dudley is already in his uniform and eating his breakfast.

"Mom, what if I get hurt at school?" Alex asks fearful.

"You have Dudley there to help you honey." Petunia answers lifting Alex onto her lap so she can brush her hair.

"What if I get made fun of for my American accent?"

"If they do, tell Dudley. If they do, tell me tonight so I can have a nice meeting with the principal. But if they do, just ignore them and tell your teacher."

"Ok." Alex whispers looking down at her skirt, high socks, white shirt, black tie, and grey vest, along with black dress shoes.

"I know you are scared honey. But I am just a phone call away." Petunia clips half of Alex's straight hair back leaving the rest down. Once Petunia is done getting Alex ready, she carries Alex downstairs for breakfast.

~H&A~

As they arrive to the school, Dudley holds his hand out of Alex. She grabs it and joins Dudley at Petunia's car window.

"You both be good. Dudley you keep an eye on Alex." Petunia gives them a smile.

"I will mom." Dudley smiles.

"Have fun Alex and just do your best." Alex nods with a frown.

"Can't you come in for a little while?" Alex asks softly.

Petunia sighs and looks at her terrified daughter's face.

"Ok, just for a little while. You both wait on the sidewalk and let me park the car." Dudley nods and leads Alex to the sidewalk.

As Petunia drives to the parking lot, Alex stares at the car in hope that Petunia won't leave.

She sees Petunia park the car before climbing out and walking to them.

"See Alex, mom wouldn't leave you. She loves you too much to hurt you or herself like that." Dudley whispers wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulls her to him so she is in front of him.

"I love mom too Dudley. I love you as well. You are an amazing older brother." Dudley grins and kisses Alex's cheek as Petunia stops in front of them.

"You both ready?" Petunia asks. Alex takes her hand as she nods.

"Thank you mom." Alex whispers jumping up at Petunia and wraps her arms around Petunia's neck.

"I would do anything I could to make you happy Alex." Petunia whispers in her ear and carries Alex into the school.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

"_I love mom too Dudley. I love you as well. You are an amazing older brother." Dudley grins and kisses Alex's cheek as Petunia stops in front of them._

"_You both ready?" Petunia asks. Alex takes her hand as she nods._

"_Thank you mom." Alex whispers jumping up at Petunia and wraps her arms around Petunia's neck._

"_I would do anything I could to make you happy Alex." Petunia whispers in her ear and carries Alex into the school._

_Now:_

It has been two hours since Petunia left the school, and Alex is terrified and sitting by herself at a table. All the girls and guys in the class has been laughing and making fun of her because she wouldn't leave Petunia's side, and because she was carried into the school.

Alex already told the teacher and the teacher just laughed and said it's only a joke.

It is 2pm, and tears angrily fill Alex's brown eyes.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Alex screams as the group of girls and guys that at in front of her laughing at her.

"Aww, baby Alex is angry." A girl taunts in a baby voice. Alex narrows her eyes, stands up and punches the girl in the face.

The girl falls to the ground and glares at Alex as the teacher runs over and grabs Alex. The teacher pulls Alex out of the room and to the principal's office.

~A&H~

Petunia runs into the principal's office to see Alex sitting in a chair with her feet almost two feet off the ground. Alex is looking at her lap with her hands laced together.

"Ahh, Mrs. Dursley, please come in." Petunia walks into the office and sits down on the chair next to Alex, "Now I have called you because your daughter has punched a girl in the face. The teacher told me there wasn't any reason for her to do so."

Petunia shakes her head.

"Alex wouldn't do anything like that unless there was a reason. She is a very well behaved child and she has been my daughter for a year now. I must ask, did you hear my daughter's side?"

"Uhm..." The male principal frowns deeply, "No I haven't."

Petunia looks down at Alex, who is still staring at her lap.

"Alex, please tell the principal what caused you to punch that girl." Petunia tells Alex gently but strictly.

"The whole class have been teasing me all day about mom coming in with me and I wouldn't leave her side." Alex starts looking up at the principal, "The girl and her friends ganged up on me, and I told them to stop but they won't listen. So I got angry and punched her. I know what I did was wrong, but when I told the teacher, she just laughed and said it was only a joke." Alex's eyes fill with tears, "I know I am going to be punished for what I did, but I'm new here. I accept a detention or whatever you will give me as a punishment but can't you give the girl I punched a detention and the class a warning?"

The principal nods agreeing with Alex, surprised that she didn't put up a fight.

He gives Alex a week's worth of detentions and to be suspended for a week. He gives the class all a detention for three weeks, and the girl gets four weeks.

~H&A~

Dudley walks out of school at 3pm as Alex and Petunia sits in the car going over the week's worth of homework that the principal received from Alex's teacher. Alex has completed three days of the homework from the time she and Petunia got into the car after the meeting to now.

Dudley climbs into the car and looks at Alex, who is climbing out of the front seat and into the back.

"What's going on?" Dudley asks.

"I got suspended for a week. I punched a girl in my class for making fun of me all day with the rest of the class. She wouldn't stop after I gave her a warning so I punched her." Alex answers, "When I go back I have a week's worth of detentions." Alex fills Dudley in.

Dudley's mouth drops open in shock as Alex explains everything that happened, even in the meeting, as Petunia drives them to her parents' house.

~A&H~

That night as Dudley sleeps, Alex climbs into the bed she and Petunia shares since there is only three rooms in the house. Alex snuggles into the bed with her teddy and her nightlight on.

"Alex honey?" Alex hears Petunia ask from the doorway.

"Yes mom?" Alex asks sitting up as Petunia closes the door after changing into her pyjamas.

"I have an important question for you." Petunia reveals as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

"What is it?"

"Would you like to do online schooling instead of going to school? I spoke to my parents and they offered to buy us a computer and internet so you could do school that way."

"Really?" Alex asks in relief. She honestly hates that school. She didn't mind school in New York, but she didn't exactly like it.

"Yes."

"Can we please? I really don't like that school. I didn't mind school in New York but I didn't like it either." Petunia gives Alex a smile and holds her arms out. Alex crawls into Petunia's arms and hugs her tightly, "I love you mom."

"I love you too Alex."

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

"_Really?" Alex asks in relief. She honestly hates that school. She didn't mind school in New York, but she didn't exactly like it._

"_Yes."_

"_Can we please? I really don't like that school. I didn't mind school in New York but I didn't like it either." Petunia gives Alex a smile and holds her arms out. Alex crawls into Petunia's arms and hugs her tightly, "I love you mom."_

"_I love you too Alex."_

_Now:_

Throughout the year, Alex has done online schooling and wrote letters to Harry. It is a month before Harry returns home from Hogwarts and she, Petunia and Dudley are returning to their home. Over the year, Vernon contacted Petunia and apologized for everything.

It is their final night staying with Petunia's parents and Vernon is staying the night.

Alex is currently typing her final test of the year on the laptop in her's and Petunia's room as Dudley is at school for the final day. Petunia is at the school waiting for Dudley to come out since it is 3pm. Petunia's parents are both at work.

As Alex answers the final question and posts it, there is a knock on the door. Alex gets up and walks down the stairs and opens the door to see Vernon.

"Why aren't you at school?" Vernon asks calmly.

"I was doing online schooling. Would you like to come in?" Alex asks shyly.

"Yes please." Alex opens the door further and Vernon steps into the house.

~H&A~

Vernon walks up the stairs to Petunia's parents' house and knocks on the door. He hears footsteps before the door opens. His eyes secretly widen in surprise seeing the ten year old Alex.

"Why aren't you at school?" Vernon asks. Over the break where Petunia took Alex and Dudley to her parents' house, Vernon thought over his life from the moment Alex came into their lives. When he thought about how much Dudley and Petunia loves Alex, he saw their eyes light up. It's obvious that they know something about Alex that he doesn't. It's obvious that they know a side of Alex he doesn't. Vernon inwardly sighs sadly as Alex's fill with fear.

"I was doing online schooling. Would you like to come in?" Alex asks shyly. Vernon knows by how quiet Alex is, she is scared.

"Yes please." Alex opens the door further and Vernon steps into the house. He watches as Alex closes the door as he removes his shoes, "So how are you today?"

"Alright. You?" Alex shrugs her shoulders and he notices that she is keeping a good space between.

"I'm doing well. May I have a hug?" Vernon squats down with his arms open. Alex hesitates before taking little steps. Once close enough, Vernon wraps his arms gently around the little girl and hugs her. He feels Alex stiffen before wrapping her arms around his neck, "Listen Alex, I'm sorry for everything I have done to hurt you, Petunia and Dudley. I was used to my life being simple and all Petunia's attention was on me. Then you came into the picture and Petunia's attention was all on you. I know you may never forgive me, but I promise I will change. I would like to have some type of bond with you and it may take years, but I would work on it."

Vernon looks at Alex's face to see tears in her eyes.

"D... do you promise to never hurt me again?" Alex stutters.

"I promise Alex." Vernon moves Alex's bangs from her eyes and kisses her forehead, "If you let me, I would like to be your father. I know I will never replace your real dad, but I would like to be someone you run to when you're scared."

Vernon's eyes widen in surprise as Alex hugs him tightly and cries into his shoulder. He tightens his grip on her and comforts her.

Maybe, just maybe, Alex might forgive him.

~A&H~

Petunia and Dudley walks into the house to see Vernon and Alex hugging. Petunia smiles knowing that Vernon is finally back to the man she fell in love with. The kind, fatherly and loving man who would risk his life to save the kids and her.

Vernon looks up and smiles at Petunia.

"Alex, Petunia is here." Vernon whispers in Alex's ear. Alex sniffles and looks up to see Petunia.

"Mommy!" Alex kisses Vernon's cheek before running over to Petunia and jumps into her arms. Vernon stands up and smiles as Petunia spins Alex around earning giggles.

"Did you do the final test?" Petunia asks Alex softly.

"Yup! May I make a facebook account?"

"Sure. I will make one for Vernon, myself and Dudley." Alex smiles happily and pulls Petunia upstairs. Vernon looks at Dudley who is smiling at him.

"Are you back to being the father that I love?" Dudley asks.

"Yes I am." Dudley nods and walks over. He gives Vernon a hug.

"It's good to have you back dad."

"It's good to be back son."

~H&A~

Alex skips into the train station with Dudley, Vernon and Petunia walking behind her. Alex is wearing jeans, a long sleeve red flower shirt with red high-tops. Her hair is down and straight.

"Remember Alex, Aunt Marge is going to be visiting this summer." Vernon reminds Alex. Petunia told Vernon that Alex is a witch and surprisingly Vernon didn't care. He just smiled and told Alex to show him. She did and Vernon just smiled happily. Petunia knows that Vernon was more likely freaking out on the inside but got over it.

"I still don't know who that is but ok." Alex answers with a smile.

Vernon chuckles as Alex skips further ahead to the barrier of platform 9¾.

After five minutes, Alex sees Harry step through the barrier and runs to him. She tackles him with a hug, making him chuckle.

"Hey Alex." Harry grins. Harry picks up the photo album and hands it to her, "There are more pictures."

"YES!" Alex jumps up and down making Harry laugh.

"Would you like to meet Ron and Hermione?" Harry asks looking off to the left where Ron is talking to him family: his mother Molly, his father Arthur, his little sister Ginny, his twin brothers Fred and George, his older brothers Bill, Charlie and Percy. Hermione is standing with Ron talking to Charlie.

"Ok. Though we should tell mom, Vernon and Dudley so they could meet us at the car." Harry nods as Alex takes Harry's trolley and takes it over to Petunia. Alex says something to Petunia making her smile and nod. Vernon takes the trolley and he, Petunia and Dudley walks away. Alex skips over to Harry with a smile and the photo album in hand, "I'm ready. We have ten minutes."

Harry takes Alex's left hand in his and leads her over to the group.

"Hey Harry!" Ron grins.

"Hey Ron." Harry smiles, "This is Alex Russo."

"Hello Alex, I'm Molly Weasley." Molly smiles.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Alex blushes.

"Call me Molly." Molly leans down and kisses Alex's cheek, "This is my husband Arthur, my oldest son Bill." Molly points to each person, "This is my second oldest son Charlie, and then goes Percy, the twins Fred and George." Fred and George smiles and waves, "Then goes Ron and my youngest and only daughter Ginny."

"Hello. It's nice to meet all of you." Alex then looks at the girl she remembers from the photo album, "You must be Hermione Granger. Harry told me all about your first year at Hogwarts last year. He still has to tell me about this year." Hermione looks at Alex with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Alex. Harry told me and Ron all about you. How old are you?" Hermione asks.

"I'm ten. I'm turning eleven the day before Harry's birthday." Ginny looks at Alex suspicious. There is just something about her that she doesn't like.

**Please review. **

**So Alex meets the Weasley's and Hermione. : ) Alex will be going to Hogwarts for the first time in September while Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their third year. **

**Please review everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Our Little Miracle will go on hold for a little bit. Writer's block is a pain, but I have my best friend/sister helping me with this one chapter. Other good news, I have a new Harry Potter/Wizards of Waverly Place story on the way. It's completely original but in a way follows the books/movies. I will leave you to ponder about it.**

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

"_Hello. It's nice to meet all of you." Alex then looks at the girl she remembers from the photo album, "You must be Hermione Granger. Harry told me all about your first year at Hogwarts last year. He still has to tell me about this year." Hermione looks at Alex with a smile._

"_It's nice to meet you Alex. Harry told me and Ron all about you. How old are you?" Hermione asks._

"_I'm ten. I'm turning eleven the day before Harry's birthday." Ginny looks at Alex suspicious. There is just something about her that she doesn't like._

_Now:_

"There's Dobby!" Alex smiles pointing at the picture of Dobby holding a sock. She is sitting between Dudley and Harry in the back of the car. Hedwig is sitting on Harry's lap in her cage with Petunia in the front seat and Vernon driving. Alex flips the page looking at all the pictures from the year. There's one of Harry dueling a blonde haired dude, one of Harry, an old dude and a baby bird, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Hermione doing homework, and the Weasley family.

Alex smiles happily looking all the way from the beginning of the album to where it ends of the second year.

"Alex honey." Alex looks up and looks at Petunia.

"Yes mom?" Alex asks.

"Vernon, Dudley, Harry and I have to go somewhere important so you will be staying at a daycare center where kids under the age of eleven stay when their parents leave for a few days. Now, we will be gone for a week and I will call you every night. We are not leaving you at all and I'm not abandoning you." Petunia tells her when seeing tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Why can't I come with you?" Alex cries.

"I'm sorry honey. Vernon's mother only knows of Harry and Dudley. We don't want her to know about you because she already hates us as it is. Vernon's mother is getting remarried and we have to go. She hates children and pretty much abusive." Alex lets out a sob as Harry rubs her back. Alex can't stand being away from Petunia and is scared of being around anyone other than the family. At the train station, she had no choice.

"Fine. But you have to call every day." Alex agrees after taking ten minutes to calm down.

"I promise I will call every day. If it makes you feel better I will call twice to three times a day."

"Ok mom."

~A&H~

It has been three days and it is Monday morning. Alex and Petunia walks into the daycare center with Alex's duffel bag that has all the clothes and everything she will need until Monday next week when Petunia, Vernon, Dudley and Harry will be back.

Petunia signs Alex in and the front desk lady smiles at the ten year old.

"Ok Alex, I will see you on Monday next week." Petunia kneels down and kisses Alex's cheek.

"Ok mom. I love you." Alex gives Petunia a teary smile.

"I love you too." Petunia kisses Alex's lips gently before the front desk lady takes Alex's hand and leads her down the hall.

~H&A~

The lady shows Alex her room, the dining hall, game room, TV room and the door to outside. Alex looks out the window and notices it's the daycare's personal park.

"We have fifteen other children here. All of them are eleven and most of them are getting picked up on Wednesday next week." The lady smiles.

"Wow. This place is actually pretty cool." Alex confesses breathless.

"I'm happy about that. Here, I'll show you where the children are." Alex follows the lady to the game room to see all of them sitting at tables colouring with a man writing down something on the chalk board, "We give each group a task that either involves colouring, reading, writing or building stuff." The lady kneels down in front of Alex and gently takes her hands, "I know you are scared to be away from your mom, Alex. But we will take great care of you and keep you happy and healthy. The time will go by fast and I live here so I could show you to my room. If you ever need me and I'm not at my desk I will be either cooking in the kitchen or in my room. I am always here when you need me."

Alex nods shyly.

"Ok miss." Alex bites her bottom lip and looks nervously over at the colouring station. The lady smiles seeing this.

"I will show you to your room and mine then bring you back so you can colour." Alex's face lights up and looks up at the lady happily.

"Please." The lady stands back up and walks Alex to her room just down the hall and the third door on the right. The lady places Alex's bag on the bed and plugs the nightlight in for her. She then points out her room just across the hall before taking Alex back to the game room.

In the game room, the lady leads Alex to the colouring table and introduces her to the red haired girl, Meggie, a boy with glasses, Derek, a blonde haired boy, Drew, a girl with straight brown hair, Michelle, a dark skinned girl, Stephanie, and a short blonde haired boy, John. All of them are eleven and have been at the center for three weeks.

"Hello Alex." Meggie smiles, "Would you like crayons, pencil crayons, markers or paint?"

Alex looks shyly at her and nervously sits down next to Michelle.

"Uhm..." Alex looks around the table, "crayons please."

Meggie passes Alex the crayons.

"Ahh, we have a new member to our club." A guy smiles looking at Alex.

"Hello Dave. This is Alex Russo. She is ten years old and her family will be picking her up on Monday." The lady smiles.

"It's nice to see you Grace. It's nice to meet you Alex. I will go get you your colouring book. We rotate stations and if you finish the colouring book, you will have to tell me and I will get you a new one." Dave shakes Alex's hand softly before going to a cupboard to grab a colouring book. He writes _Alex Russo_ on the inside cover before putting it down in front of the little girl.

Alex gives him a thankful smile, which he catches before colouring silently.

Dave and Grace watch Alex to see that she is a quiet girl and jumps at any type of sound. They look at each other and come to one conclusion.

_Abused and some type of death_.

~H&A~

Grace looks at Alex's file to see her mother and Alex have two different last names. She looks at the father's and son's to see Petunia, Dudley and Vernon have the same last name while Harry and Alex have two different ones. She types on her computer to find an article that involves Alex.

_Nine-year-old Alex Russo has survived a deadly crash yesterday afternoon. Her parents Theresa and Jerry Russo and her two brothers, Justin and Max Russo were also in the car and died on impact. A lady, her husband and son rescued young Alex and brought her to the hospital. Alex had minor cuts and bruises because her brother Justin shielded her body with his._

_The car that crashed into the Russo family's have been badly damaged but the driver is perfectly fine. He has been arrested and has a court date in two years time._

_Alex has been adopted by Petunia and Vernon Dursley but will be keeping her last name. At the hospital last night, Alex wouldn't leave Petunia's side because she has been terrified, which no one could blame her. But the nine-year-old girl is the survivor of the deadly crash._

Grace's mouth drops open in shock. Her son was the one driving the car that crashed into Alex's family's car. She was grateful her son lived but isn't putting a stop to the court and him being in jail. She told him a million times to always check for oncoming cars and to never pass, drive drunk or street race. But does he listen? No. Grace feels someone pull on her sweater and looks down to see Alex crying.

"What's wrong Alex?" Grace asks closing the page and picking Alex up. She places Alex on her lap and strokes her hair.

"Mommy?" Alex whimpers struggling to breathe.

"Shh, we'll call her once you're calm." Grace rocks Alex side to side and hums a random tone, which calms Alex down.

Once Alex is calm, Grace dials the number Petunia left with the sign in sheet.

"_Hello?"_ A man speaks.

"Hello, my name is Grace calling from the Daycare Center in Private Drive. I was wondering if Petunia Dursley is there please." Grace speaks kindly.

"_Just a moment."_

Grace hears the man pass the phone to someone before hearing Petunia's voice.

"_Hello?"_ Petunia asks.

"Hello Petunia. It's Grace calling from the Daycare Center. Alex has come crying to me wanting to talk to you." Grace smiles seeing Alex looks up at her and wiping her eyes before reaching for the phone shyly.

"_Is she ok?"_

"She is perfectly fine. She's just missing her mother."

"_Ok. You may put her on."_ Grace passes the phone to Alex making her smile.

"Mommy!" Alex squeals.

"_Hey honey. How are you?"_ Petunia laughs happy to hear her daughter.

"I'm ok mommy. I miss you."

"_I miss you too honey."_

"I want you to come here mommy. I like it here, but I want you." Alex's eyes fill with tears as she begins to get homesick.

"_Oh honey, I know it's going to be hard, but things will get easier. How about I make you a deal?"_

"What type of deal?"

"_What about you call me every morning and lunch, and I will call you every night before bed. Would that be good?"_

"Ok. Could you take pictures?"

"_Of course I will. Could you ask Grace if she could take pictures of you there at the center?"_

"I'll ask mommy. I love you."

"_I love you too honey. Could you pass the phone to Grace?"_

"Ok mommy. Goodnight."

"_Goodnight honey. I love you so much."_

"I love you so much too mommy." Alex passes the phone to Grace before hiding her face into Grace's shoulder and lets her tears fall. Grace talks to Petunia for a minute and agrees to Alex calling her in the morning and at lunch, and for her to taking pictures of Alex at the center. After agreeing, Grace hangs up and comforts Alex.

Soon Alex falls asleep in Grace's arms and Grace keeps rocking her side to side as she shuts down her computer after watching the clock hit 9pm.

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time:_

"_I love you so much too mommy." Alex passes the phone to Grace before hiding her face into Grace's shoulder and lets her tears fall. Grace talks to Petunia for a minute and agrees to Alex calling her in the morning and at lunch, and for her to taking pictures of Alex at the center. After agreeing, Grace hangs up and comforts Alex._

_Soon Alex falls asleep in Grace's arms and Grace keeps rocking her side to side as she shuts down her computer after watching the clock hit 9pm._

_Now:_

The next morning after Alex calls Petunia, she skips happily outside with Dave, who is in charge of keeping an eye on the kids as Grace controls the front desk and making meals and snacks. Alex skips over to Meggie in a purple t-shirt and sandy shorts, with white running shoes. Meggie is on the pavement with Drew and Derek as Michelle, John and Stephanie are at the swings.

"Hey Alex!" Drew smiles.

"Hey Drew!" Alex gives Drew a hug, not noticing Dave taking pictures of Alex on Grace's orders.

"Hey Alex, want to play with us?" Derek asks.

"Sure." Alex smiles giving Derek and Meggie both hugs as well.

"Great, we are playing freeze tag." Meggie kneels down and begins to decide who's it. The first one out is Alex, then Drew. Meggie does it once more and she herself is out, making Derek the person who is it. They all take off running with Derek chasing them. Alex climbs onto the monkey bars and swings up so she is on top and out of reach of Derek. Derek climbs onto the monkey bars and as he goes across, Alex crawls so she is on the other end. As he gets closer and closer, Alex jumps over his hands and her hands grab the side of the bar. Derek jumps down as Alex swings up and back on top.

Derek shakes his head and touches Drew as he runs by. Meggie runs over to the slide with Derek chasing her, making Alex jump down and unfreezes Drew.

Thirty minutes later it is down to Derek and Alex. Alex is cornered against the wall, when a flashback hits her of Vernon and the dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Mason. Alex collapses onto the cement and breaks down crying. She curls herself into a ball as Derek frowns and runs over to Dave to help. Dave runs into the building and to Grace, where they switch places and Grace goes to Alex.

Outside Grace kneels down in front of Alex and talks softly to her. A few minutes later Alex is sniffling and has her face buried into Grace's shoulder. Grace picks her up and turns to the fifteen, eleven year olds.

"Ok guys, it is 10:30. Go watch TV as I go make your snacks." Grace lets the children go in first before she carries Alex in and closes and locks the door leading outside. She walks to the front desk and flips the sign of the front door to close. She closes the wooden door and locks it before turning to Dave, "The kids are watching TV."

"Ok Grace. Is Alex ok?" Dave asks.

"She's doing ok. I'm just going to take her into the kitchen with me or she could go with you." Grace looks at Alex to see her wiping her eyes, "Alex sweetie would you like to come with me or go with Dave to watch TV with the others?"

"You." Alex whispers shyly before burying her face into Grace's shoulder.

"Ok sweetie." Grace nods at Dave silently telling him he could go. Once Dave is out of the room, Grace walks to the kitchen and once inside, she puts Alex down on the chair, "Ok sweetie, I'm going to cook. Could you put the icing on the cake?" Grace picks up the cake she baked earlier that morning and places it in front of Alex. She puts the icing and a knife on the table and Alex begins to add the icing on the cake. Grace smiles watching Alex slowly do the task before turning to get the apple slices and celery sticks ready.

~A&H~

Over with Harry, he is sitting with Dudley in their bedroom. They are visiting Aunt Marge, who turns out to be coming over in two weeks to stay for the rest of summer.

"Harry?" Dudley asks.

"Yes Dudley?" Harry answers stiffly.

"Do you think Alex is ok?"

"I'm sure she is perfectly fine. Sure, she's most likely homesick and misses us, but doing ok."

"Good. Maybe we should ask mom if she heard and spoke to Alex."

"Maybe we should. Go find her and ask." Dudley gets up and leaves the room to find Petunia.

~H&A~

Petunia sits in the kitchen arguing with Marge.

"You are NOT bringing your dog Marge!" Petunia snaps as Dudley walks in.

"Hey mom, have you heard from..." Dudley stops talking when he sees Marge glaring.

"Heard from who?" Marge asks.

"Uhm... my teacher?" Dudley replies innocently, "You know, about my marks." Petunia looks over at Dudley and stands up.

"Let's go talk upstairs Dudley." Petunia leads him out of the kitchen and to his and Harry's room.

In the room, Dudley closes the door as Petunia sits down on the bed and puts her head in her hands.

"Alex is homesick boys. She called me last night crying. Plus you both know from experience that Marge's dog bites." Petunia looks up at Dudley and Harry, who are both sitting on Harry's bed, "That dog hates kids, which will mean it will hurt Alex badly. I'm scared Marge will hurt Alex or that mutt will. I know Alex can protect herself, but she's so small. She still looks like she is seven, that's how small she is."

"We know mom." Dudley agrees, "But how is she at the center?"

"She said she likes it there but wants us."

"Can't we leave early?" Harry asks.

"Sadly no. But as I told her, time will fly by and Monday will be here in no time."

What they don't know is Marge is listening outside the door.

_Who is Alex? Either way I will find out and bring my dog._ Marge thinks with a smirk.

~A&H~

It is Friday and Alex is swinging on the swing with Drew on her left and Michelle on her right. Derek and John have gotten picked up yesterday and a few others have been picked up during the week. There were sixteen total the day Alex arrived and now there are eight left. But the best part, seven new kids are coming on Sunday.

Meggie is playing in the sandbox with a little four year old girl and the girl's seven year old brother.

As Alex swings on the swing, not talking, Michelle and Drew sees Dave walking over to them with the cordless phone in hand.

"Michelle, your mother would like to talk to you." Michelle smiles and takes the phone before putting it to her ear and disappearing behind a tree to have privacy. Alex looks at Dave and sticks her tongue out, making him chuckle.

"Watch this!" Alex pumps her legs and when she's at a good height, she jumps off the swing and lands on the trampoline that the center bought two days ago.

"Great job Alex!" Dave claps his hands.

"Thank you. You try!" Alex takes off her shoes as Dave sits down on the swing and begins to pump him legs.

Alex jumps on the trampoline and moves to the side just as Dave lands on his butt in the center of the trampoline. Alex flies into the air laughing before landing on her hands and knees. She bounces over to Dave, who is now lying down, and sits cross-legged next to him.

They hear thunder rumble and see lightning crash before rain begins to fall.

"Get inside everyone!" Dave calls as Alex scrambles off the trampoline and grabs her shoes. She runs inside as it begins to downpour, making her soak and wet immediately.

Inside the center, Alex sits down on the ground removing her soaked socks and squeezing her hair.

Grace walks over after locking the door and setting the dining room for lunch.

"Ok everyone put your wet clothes outside your rooms and I will clean them. Put your pjs on and have showers in your rooms. Dave will help the boys and I will help the girls. Go on." Grace instructs them. The kids and Alex nods before getting up and leaves their shoes and soaks at the door to outside. Dave gathers the wet soaks after putting them in the kids' baskets with their names on them.

They gather the kids' clothes and put them in the correct baskets before going to the laundry room and washes the clothes in sections to keep them apart.

**And that's the chapter. Please review.**


End file.
